


A New Hobby

by eridol



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossdressing, Love Confessions, M/M, Short & Sweet, zen is oblivious that the girl he saw at the bar is seven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eridol/pseuds/eridol
Summary: Seven has a knack for cross-dressing in public.Zen has a knack for hitting on girls in public.What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Zen | Ryu Hyun
Kudos: 51





	A New Hobby

Seven smiled, adjusting the hems of his dress as he walked into the bar, smiling when he felt a few pairs of eyes land on him. Allowing his smirk to turn into a smile, the redhead tossed his extension-filled hair over his shoulders, satisfied at the way they gently touched the middle of his back. He'd considered simply hiding his natural red hair and using his blond wig, but he was proud to say that the red hair extensions and the straightener were a better option. He looked fucking amazing.

Recently, the redhead had picked up a new... Hobby, of sorts.

Whenever he had time off from work, he dressed up, did his makeup, and hit the town. Not only did it keep him anonymous, but he liked the positive attention he got, and he got to exercise his makeup skills.

Tonight's destination was a bar that was quite the distance from his house- More in Zen and Yoosung's area near SKY campus than anything, but he liked to talk to (y/n) the bartender, and on rare occasions, he would get free drinks from the people who tried to hit on him.

The redhead continued walking until he reached the bar, sitting at one of the stools, unable to help but notice the way his tightfitting black dress rode up his thighs a bit.

"You seem familiar." Seven looked to his left to see no other than Zen, feeling his face burn red. He was going to get teased so badly for this... "But I know I haven't met you before. I would remember beauty such as yours for sure if I'd seen it." Seven paused, confused as he shot (y/n) a glance. She was tending to another customer, but as she looked back at them and realized what was happening, she almost dropped the drink she was currently mixing. (y/n) listened to Seven talk a lot, and of course, she'd had the privilege of hearing him drunkenly rant about Zen. "What's your name?"

Yeah. This was the situation he was in. How lovely.

Long story short, he was in love with his friend, but knew that keeping it hidden was the best option he had. Realistically, they didn't go together. Seven saw himself as an urchin who hid in the bottom of the ocean, while Zen was like a beautiful fish who swam above him. Far, far above him... He had no chance.

Ugh. He hated when he started thinking like that, especially around the RFA. He was supposed to be happy! He was 707, the Defender Of Justice! Not a sad, pathetic sea urchin...

Well. Either Zen was messing with him, to which he could play along, or Zen didn't recognize that it was actually just his redheaded hacker disaster in a dress with a bit of makeup and some hair extensions.

Seven stopped, mustering up the most feminine voice he could without seeming comical. He had done this on missions, he could do this with Zen. "Mary, you?"

"Zen, but you can call me anything you'd like." Seven had to hold back his laughter as he awkwardly put his hand out for Zen to shake, feeling his face burn red as Zen took it and pressed those soft, beautiful lips against his rough knuckles. "Hey, (y/n)!" (y/n) rushed over, ready to take Seven and Zen's order. "Can I get a light Flat Tire and whatever this beautiful lady here wants?"

This prank had continued long enough. Still using the high-pitched voice, hoping to screw with his crush just a little more, Seven asked for his drink. "Just a PhD Pepper, please."

(y/n) smiled and nodded, turning to make their drinks.

"Oh, do you not drink?" Zen asked, seeming completely oblivious. Was this still working? Oh my God, this was still working. Zen didn't suspect a thing.

"I do sometimes, I'm just not in the mood tonight. I usually only drink on special occasions, I guess." If special occasions meant when he wanted to block out his thoughts, his statement would've been accurate. But Zen didn't need to know that. "You're Zen the actor, aren't you?"

"I am!" Zen beamed as they were handed their drinks.

"There's this Tripter bot that spreads photos of you around really often, and I've seen just about everything you've ever been in," Huh. This was surprisingly therapeutic. It was nice to tell Zen about the things that he'd never say out loud. Though he hadn't skirted around the subject, Seven had never quite expressed how big of a fan he was of Zen's work, only making it seem as if he wanted to help advance the actor's career from the standpoint of a friend who had the resources to do so, nothing more and nothing less. "You're... Talented."

"Oh, right, the Tripter bot," Zen laughed in a surprisingly bitter manner, taking a drink from his beer as he stared down into it. "There's this guy I'm friends with named Luciel. I've known him for a few years, liked him for a while, actually. He made that bot so more people would see my face- You know, years before I was as popular as I am now."

"You liked him?" Seven had to struggle not to let his words sound choked out, unsure of whether to interpret that in the romantic way or interpret that as Zen having used to like him as a friend, but finally growing tired of his antics and becoming annoyed by him, therefore not seeing him as a friend anymore... Or, something like that.

"Yeah. I liked him a lot. I don't know why I'm talking in past pretense... I mean, I still like him. Love him. He's kind of a goof, and I'm not sure if I understand him fully, but I want to. Ironically, despite me being the actor in our group of friends, I'd say he's better at it than me sometimes. I feel like he's hiding himself, but rather than being turned off by it, it makes me want him more. Oh, I got carried away... Sorry, you shouldn't have to-"

'Does Hyun Ryu is gay? Huh. Doesn't sound quite as funny...' He thought.

"No, you've got me curious about this now. Have you told him this? You know, about liking him..."

"Huh? Well, no, I don't think he'd like me back." Zen hurriedly explained, both him and Seven's faces burning red.

"And what makes you say that? You seem genuine, this guy can't be that out of your league."

"It's not like that... I don't think it's a problem about leagues so much as him just thinking that I wouldn't fit him. I mean, I am kind of a dick to him sometimes. I react harshly to his jokes and judge his eating habits because he doesn't take care of himself, but it's only because I care-"

"Zen," Seven cut him off, talking in his normal voice. "I, uh... Maybe we should talk about this in a more private setting?"

"Oh my God, S-Seven?" Seven paused, eyes awkwardly darting around the room before finally landing on the micro expressions that crossed the actor's face. "How did I manage to fall for that again? We can pretend this never happened, if you want-"

"Why would I do that? Look, you haven't had that much to drink, so you can just head back to your house if you want, but... I was thinking maybe we could go back to my house? We can talk and..." Seven trailed off, hating how uncharacteristically shy he felt at the moment. Thankfully, Zen seemed the same way, but grabbed his hand and quietly led him to the bar.

"Let's go."

\---

The pair sat in Seven's bedroom, surprisingly relaxed. The lights were off, the only thing keeping the room from being completely being the glow stars that were on Seven's ceiling. "So... How long?" The redhead asked, biting his lip when Zen grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers. They were laying on Seven's bed, both on their backs, Zen staring up at the ceiling and Seven staring at Zen.

"A few years. I'd be lying if I said I knew exactly when it started. It was all a blur." Seven nodded, gripping Zen's hand and holding it to his chest. 

"Same here." He'd taken his hair extensions out and changed out of the dress into a t-shirt and pajama-pants, but some of the makeup still remained on his face. Without putting much thought into it, the redhead rolled over on top of Zen, knees straddling the actor's hips. "I'm dangerous, you know." He whispered, balancing most of his weight on one arm and caressing one of Zen's cheeks. "You really shouldn't get involved with me. I have to live my life in secrecy, and you shouldn't have to deal with that-"

"I'm willing to be put in danger, Seven," Zen placed his hand on the one of Seven's that was on his cheek, soothingly stroking his thumb along Seven's rough knuckles. "If it's for you, it's okay. Stop trying to scare me away."

"I'm not trying to scare you away, I'm trying to warn you."

"Don't warn me about anything," Zen leaned up, pressing his lips against Seven's neck and then against his earlobe. "I like surprises."

"Yeah?" Seven moved to roll onto his back, pulling Zen on top of him so that they would switch positions. 

"Yeah."

"Surprise me, then."


End file.
